Unrequited
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: Exceptions can always be made.Things need not always be logical. Who ever heard of a straight gal liking a gay guy anyway? Jak x Kags x Inu FIC COMPLETE
1. new student

"Is that a guy or a girl?"

"If it's a boy, he's kinda cute."

"I don't know if I should say he or she is pretty or handsome."

"Ugh. Look at that freak over there."

Mixed comments, some nice and some not so, were whispered all over the school grounds. A new student had arrived. And he – that was, if Kagome was right about him being a male- was wearing the girls' standard uniform, consisting of a simple white blouse and a navy blue skirt. He had markings under his eyes resembling snake fangs, and his hair was messily tied up. He had crimson lipstick and kohl-lined eyes. Well. She always welcomed something new to liven up their lives.

"Please welcome our new student, Jakotsu. He- uh… well, um, a round of applause please, boys and girls!" The flustered form teacher, obviously shocked by Jakotsu's effeminacy. "It's a he?" yelled one of the boys, and the entire class, save for Kagome, hooted with laughter. She hardly found it amusing, making fun of a poor boy with… problems. Jakotsu however, reacted by squealing and saying, "Ooh! He's so cute! I wanna sit next to him…!". The teacher could only stare in shocked silence and pray that this was just a horrible joke. "Um, Mr.… Jakotsu, perhaps you might want to sit down next to…" he scanned the classroom for an available seat. "Miss Higurashi over there?" Immediately, Jakotsu ceased his squeals and his expression changed from a happy one to a dark, threatening one. He spewed millions of profanities at Kagome, whose jaw had dropped in surprise upon hearing the vulgarities. Finally, when it seemed he had run out of insults, he announced: "No way would I sit next to a _girl."_ But the teacher was more than fed up and resorted to dragging Jakotsu to the seat beside Kagome's and forcing him to sit down. Kagome offered a smile but Jakotsu only looked away icily. Kagome shrugged. Oh well. You can't please everyone.

During lunch, Jakotsu went around flirting with the boys, all of whom attempted to avoid him. Jakotsu appeared to be the most fascinated upon seeing Inuyasha, who was eating lunch with Kikyou. (Kagome was having lunch with Sango and Miroku) Sango giggled when she spied Jakotsu practically leaping on Inuyasha. "Looks like you've got new competition, Kagome," she teased with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. It's so obvious Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou. He's not even _looking_ at us anymore." Miroku sighed as he snatched a French fry from Sango's plate. "He's ashamed, so he's avoiding the people that he hurt." He explained. "Don't sweat it, Kagome," Sango assured with a smile, "You'll fall in love with someone else sooner or later." Kagome chewed on her lip as she watched Inuyasha struggle to peel Jakotsu off him. "You think so?" she asked. "I KNOW so," Sango affirmed. And guess what? She was right.

Kagome never paid any attention to any boy except Inuyasha. She was exactly like Betty, her favorite character in Archie comics. Sweet, gentle, pretty…and well, maybe she wasn't a straight-A student like Betty, but she wasn't stupid. Someone who could have any boy she wanted… but only yearned for Inuyasha, just like Betty wanted Archie. But now that she knew his answer to the age-long question of 'Who would he pick?', she found herself beginning to lose interest in boys generally. Basically, she had given up on love. She threw her plate into the collection bucket and whirled around, colliding into a figure that was just about to drop his bowl of ramen into the bucket too. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He merely glanced at her, and then as if he were embarrassed, hurriedly walked away. Kagome felt the tears sting in her eyes. Was there no turning back? She knew he couldn't deny that he had some feelings for her in the past. Or maybe even in the present. So why? Why was it Kikyou instead of her?

As for Jakotsu, he never had any boy returning his feelings. It was always one-sided, always… unrequited. He knew that some _stupid females _liked him, but he hated them. He didn't want to be reminded of his tragic past involving a woman… namely his mother. Huh. Maybe that was why he never gave them a chance.

Perhaps he should start making exceptions….


	2. closer

"Jakotsu…"

He ignored her, simply turning away and drumming the tabletop with his fingers. He WOULD NOT talk to a _girl_.

"Hey, come on. At least respond by snorting? Don't you want to know something about Inuyasha?"

At this, Jakotsu immediately shifted to face Kagome, emanating an aura of eagerness. Still, he was hesitant about speaking to some lowly female. "What do _you_ know about him?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome snorted. "More than you do, at least," she replied, " I was kind of with him for awhile."

Jakotsu could not have displayed more girlishness than at that moment, when he gasped in what Kagome supposed was envy and shock combined, and even bounced a little on his seat. She thanked God that it was free period, or else they both might have been sent out of the classroom. She didn't know why she was making such an effort to be his friend, but she figured that trying wouldn't hurt.

"Tell me everything," Jakotsu demanded .

"First of all, he's greedy. And he's kind of indecisive most of the time. Also, he-um- adores Kikyo. And uh… "

Jakotsu cut in rudely, hissing : "I meant tell me everything _good_ about him, spastic female."

Kagome huffed. "Well, if I'm spastic, I'm not telling you anything anymore." She felt extremely childish, even sticking out her tongue at him, but it gave her a tiny sense of happiness.

He glared at her, and smacked her on the arm. "Don't be evil," he moaned, with a pout.

'Aww…' she thought, a smile creeping onto her face as she saw him adorably pouting. He was cute, in her opinion. She preferred him like this than if he were more macho.

"If I tell you everything, you HAVE to treat me to a burger," she teased.

Jakotsu thought about how he would probably detest himself in the future for saying yes, but then again he didn't even have any idea why he talked to her in the first place.

"Good," she said in a rather triumphant tone, and fell back on her chair.

Both of them would never have predicted it, but they were one step closer to becoming good friends – and maybe even more.

I love Jakotsu! Yeah! Actually, I realized my reviews aren't limited at all. So thanks guys! Because not many people would read a Jako x Gome fic, don't you think? So yup, just wanna say thanks.


	3. a burger

"I'll have…"

"ONE burger," Jakotsu interrupted ominously.

"Yes," Kagome said through clenched teeth, "I know. One fillet-o-fish, please?"

The poor guy behind the counter, terrified by the fierceness of the boy (or was that a girl?), hurriedly scrambled off to get the burger.

"Aww…you scared him off," She teased, with a pout.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the main reason why I'm even here is because _you_ promised to tell me everything I want to know about Inuyasha."

The frightened worker came back with a hot wrapped burger, and with shaky hands, handed it over to Kagome, who sighed.

"$2…2.80, m…ma'am…" he stuttered. (ME: yes, I know, I'm making this guy too paranoid…wimpy…whatever…)

Kagome beamed. "Jakotsu…" she cooed, stretching out her free hand.

Grumpily he fished out his wallet from the depths of his bag and handed her some coins.

Visibly relieved, the guy-behind-the-counter thanked them and wished them a good day, and the two of them decided to stroll whilst talking.

'So…" prompted Jakotsu, with clear eagerness.

" Oh, yeah… Inuyasha's quite a nice guy…but you do know it's useless, right? He's straight. And besides, as I mentioned earlier, he's in love with Kikyo."

Jakotsu scrunched up his nose. "EEW… that Kikyo scares the fishsticks out of me. She always has that same deadpan expression on her face. All women are the same, anyway." He commented, not noticing that his present company was female.

Kagome choked on her burger, and gulped it down so that she could begin her rant.

"EXCUSE ME? NOT ALL WOMEN ARE THE SAME! I'M A GIRL, BUT DO YOU SEE ME WITH THAT KIND OF LOOK ON MY FACE?" she yelled, causing Jakotsu to flinch.

"Sheesh. Well, maybe not you then," he said.

Kagome blushed, wondering why she'd been so worked up over such a stupid comment. Something bothered her – Jakotsu's nonchalance, maybe? No, that wasn't it. It was probably the mystery of why he hated girls.

There HAD to be a reason.

She cleared her throat. "What's so bad about us girls, anyway? I hear some girls think you're cute."

He snorted. " Like I care. Look, I can't change the way I am, and if I like guys, I like guys. Deal?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm a girl, and you're talking to me, " she pointed out softly.

Jakotsu seemed surprised for a second, then scratched his head, as if confused.

" Yeah, well, that's only cos I wanna know about Inuyasha! Kyaah! He is sooooo adorable!" Jakotsu squealed, with a little hop.

This action made Kagome giggle, and she thought that at least, with this crush on Inuyasha in common, they might be friends. But why did she feel so weird?

It was a contradictory feeling. A bit of shyness… yet she felt so comfortable around him. He was like her best friend – only a girl trapped in a guy's body.

Well, okay, so she wasn't his best friend… but what did that matter?

"Hello, Kagome?" Jakotsu waved a hand in front of her face, and squinted at her.

Kagome realized that her half-eaten burger was still in her left hand, and looked directly into Jakotsu's eyes. She rather liked the colour, an intense black (er… is intense black a suitable description? I thought intense would perhaps be for blue, but maybe black is fine…) . She found herself subconsciously using her eyes to explore his face, from his eyes, then to his blue snake fangs under them.

After another "Hello, hello?" from Jakotsu, who was by now puzzled as to why Kagome was staring at him, she finally snapped out of it and sheepishly looked away.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Jakotsu harrumphed and continued walking.

"M…Maybe you want some tips on how to win Inuyasha's heart?" she asked uncertainly, though in her mind she thought : Er…pathetic attempt to make conversation, Kagome, and besides, only Kikyo has the key to his heart.

Jakotsu spun around. "Yeah," he said slowly, "Sure. We could pretend you're Inuyasha! "

He seemed excited at this thought, and clapped his hands in delight.

Kagome grinned. Thank goodness the awkwardness of her actions just now was covered up by a quick steer back in the direction of the original topic.

"So, shall we begin tomorrow?"

Jakotsu smiled, which Kagome found rare (well, when the smile was directed to girls anyway).

"Ok."

_**Ooh! I cannot wait until the next chapter! I've got ideas… heh… keep reading! And thanks guys, if you make an effort to review! It makes me happy cuz you guys rock my world! . **_


	4. confessions?

**Hello all! I know I just updated last night… (I guess if you guys are from the U.K, U.S or Europe it must have been morning)… but I really can't wait to type it all out. I know, the number of hits is slowly declining… BUT if I have at least one positive review, I'm happy. So thanks loads, and enjoy this little chappie.**

"Okay… um…let's try flirting first," Kagome offered, once they were safe in her bedroom.

They had snuck in rather unsuccessfully, having been caught by her mother, who seemed more than happy Kagome had invited a new friend over instead of 'those same 3 girls since I-don't-know what grade' and ' what is _her _name?'

Jakotsu was about to say something rude when Kagome had cut in and with a blush, said : " Chisame. Er…we'll be upstairs in my room studying."

And with that, she had grabbed Jakotsu's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into her room.

Jakotsu shrugged. "Sure…how to?" he asked.

"Erm, well… I'm not exactly sure, but why don't you compliment me first, and we'll move on from there."

He smirked. " Inuyasha! You are soooooo cute!" he cooed, pouncing on a rather surprised Kagome, who had been leaning against her study table. She blushed, upon smelling a little perfume he had probably spritzed on. (hmm…no such word as spritzed, huh? Who cares.)

Kagome tried to sound like Inuyasha when she replied : " Get off me, baka."

Jakotsu was persistent, alright. He praised Inuyasha's ears, his face… everything, until finally Kagome thought her ears were going to bleed and her back, going to break from roughly 15 mins of carrying Jakotsu (who wasn't exactly very light), and begged him to please let them move on.

"Aww…" he protested, but hopped off her back anyway. He seemed disappointed for a second, but it was soon replaced with a bright "I know!"

Kagome looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Before Kagome could utter a puzzled "Huh?", she saw Jakotsu lean over and instinctively squeezed her eyes shut.

'What the-' was her last thought, before she felt him press his lips onto hers forcefully. She relaxed a little, and was just enjoying it when he pulled back suddenly, a look of disgust on his face.

"What the hell did I just do?" he yelled angrily, pushing her backwards so that she stumbled and crashed into her chair.

"Jakotsu, what's wrong with you?" Kagome demanded, frightened by the sudden change in his character.

"I kissed a girl, damn it! Now I'm contaminated!" he continued.

Kagome felt overwhelmed with disappointment. Disappointment soon morphed into sadness and she found herself sobbing.

"What…what's wrong with kissing me?" she asked softly.

Rejection from Inuyasha had caused her self-esteem to disappear, and now… even Jakotsu…

Jakotsu growled. " You didn't- you didn't have to kiss me back, damn you! I can't stand this feeling… it's so annoying…"

"What feeling?"

He glared at her. "The same feeling that I get whenever I'm near Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her tears seemed to stop flowing.

"Jakotsu… is your heart beating faster than usual?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He seemed to be struggling against this emotion, a pained expression on his face. "Yes… no matter how hard I'm trying to get it back to normal…" he muttered, kicking the table in frustration.

Kagome could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up speed too. She knew it was impossible that Jakotsu would ever like her, but after that kiss she wasn't so sure.

"And when you look at me do you see Inuyasha or me, Kagome?" she pressed.

Jakotsu forced himself to open his eyes (he'd closed them) and stare at her.

He saw not puppy ears but normal human ears, pink at the tip. He observed long raven hair and not silver. He was looking at a girl, not a boy.

And for the first time he felt for this girl what he felt for all the boys before…

"WHY?" he demanded, stomping his foot on the ground.

Kagome smiled weakly. " Exceptions can always be made, Jakotsu."

"I…don't…like…you…"

Kagome got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he swat away in irritation.

"What did you feel?"

"Tingles," he mumbled, "Leave me alone."

She laughed. " I never thought I'd fall for a gay guy, Jakotsu, at least not till I met you."

He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks.

" And," she continued, " if you like me you should say so, because that'll just make this all the more ironic."

Jakotsu winced.

"Okay, fine," he snapped. "I like you, ok?"

"You do?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

GURGH… so lousy…. Well, Silver Element ( a consistent reviewer), if you want me to rewrite it I gladly will. I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER…..


	5. bisexual gay? whatever

**Hiya… back again… man, this is the only fic which I update everyday. Well, this will be the final chapter (actually Chapter 4 was, but I guessed from the reviews you guys expect more)… I'll write more Jako x Gome fics, though. The pairing is too fun to give up. And if it's legal I'll even write an alternative chapter 4 for those who found that the story went a wee bit too fast. Which I agree it did. Sorry for the long, long note. Enjoy this chapter. **

"Oh my gosh, is that Kagome Higurashi with Jakotsu?"

"I thought she liked Inuyasha…"

"Is she a les?"

"Hey, isn't Jakotsu supposed to be a woman-hater?"

Nobody could believe their eyes.

From a distance, it seemed like they were looking at sisters – or, well, a lesbian couple – but the nearer the two got, the clearer everyone could see and … let's just say it was a nasty surprise.

Kagome Higurashi and Jakotsu… walking to school together, chatting away animatedly.

Sango, who had been waiting for Kagome to arrive at the main gate, gasped and jumped in front of Kagome, attempting to block her until a satisfying explanation could be made.

"Kagome," she hissed, glaring at Jakotsu, who was returning the favour, "what the hell do you think you're doing walking to school beside Jakotsu?"

Kagome blushed. "Erm… it's kinda hard to explain, but… err… you know what bisexuals are?"

Kagome could swear Sango's eyes were about to pop.

"OH MY GOODNESS- KAGOME HIGURASHI, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE-" she shrieked, and before she managed to say "bi", Kagome had cupped a hand over her mouth in desperation.

"No!" she whispered fiercely, as Sango struggled. "It isn't me… I mean, Jakotsu isn't gay anymore!"

Sango frowned, as Kagome removed her hand.

"What do you mean? He still looks like a girl to me." She commented, eyeing Jakotsu.

"Watch what you say, retard," Jakotsu said, miffed at the way she was looking at him.

Sango snorted in response, and Kagome said : " Jakotsu is erm… how do I put it…bisexual, kinda. He told me he can't exactly stop liking guys and be normal, but he'll try for my sake." When she finished her sentence, she nodded, for assurance.

Sango balked. "You have serious issues, Kagome. Who in their RIGHT MIND would fall for someone gay-"

"Bisexual at present,' Kagome cut in.

"-Bisexual, whatever … the point is, why? You're attractive! So many guys like you and you fall for someone who likes the same guy YOU DO? That's so warped, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. She knew this was the exact reaction she would get. "Sango, please. I know this is awkward…"

"Woah, that's the understatement of the year," Sango remarked sarcastically.

"…but you'll get used to it in time. Think of how fun double dates will be! No more Kagome the third wheel, Kagome playing gooseberry anymore whenever you and Miroku go out!"

Sango made a twirling action with her finger. "Whee," she mumbled, without enthusiasm.

Kagome smiled and patted Sango on the shoulder. "Knew you'd understand. Best friends always do. Well, we gotta go in now, so I'll see you later during break time, 'kay?" She gave a small little wave and headed in with Jakotsu behind her.

_**Breaktime**_

Miroku had been mock devastated over the news ("Aw man, no more groping Kagome's butt!"), but overall Kagome thought her friends handled it pretty well. She wondered if Inuyasha knew yet, but who cared about that idiotic hanyou, anyway?

She wondered if liking a homosexual meant that she was a lesbian. Technically, she wasn't, because Jakotsu was still a guy, even if he was effeminate. She comforted herself with the fact that everything was fine and her boyfriend was normal. Well, sorta.

Jakotsu was discussing some random stuff with her two best pals, so she decided to dump her plate in the bucket first and come back to join in the conversation later. No one noticed she slipped away.

She dropped the plate in and was about to turn when a loud clatter as a bowl dropped into the noodle stall's bucket gave her scare.

You know that sixth sense some people have? Well, at that moment, she'd sensed that it was Inuyasha.

"Yo, Kagome," he said coolly, not looking her in the eye, but rather focusing his eyes on the green bucket.

"Hey," she greeted with a small smile.

"It's been a while, huh?"

She wanted to laugh at this line (exactly how many times had it been used before in movies where, after a break-up, someone says this to the other?), but controlled herself.

She nodded in reply.

"You're with Jakotsu now? I thought that bugger hated girls, but I suppose I was wrong."

She giggled. "Don't tell me you miss having him leech onto you."

Inuyasha turned a dark shade of crimson. "Hell, no. But good luck to you two anyway."

Kagome grinned. "Why are you being so nice?"

Inuyasha snorted, and left to get back to Kikyo.

Kagome smiled knowingly, despite having gotten no answer to her question. It was guilt and regret in his eyes that told her, and that was enough.

She walked back to her table and sat down. Sango and Miroku were grinning at her evilly, and she wondered if there was something wrong with her face when suddenly Jakotsu said : "And then I leant forward and –"

He planted his lips on hers.

Kagome felt as though the entire canteen was staring at them (or rather, she KNEW they were), but she didn't really care.

Because this time, Jakotsu didn't end the kiss abruptly.

Nope. In fact, this time he seemed to like it, unlike last time when he'd screamed about being contaminated.

When it was over, Sango and Miroku laughed. "What's so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"You two look so cute together," Sango remarked.

Kagome inclined her head a little. "Really?"

Miroku chuckled. "And I've never seen two girls kissing before," he added.

S M A C K

"I still can't figure out how we ended up this way," Kagome said, after ensuring that Miroku had a huge lump on his forehead.

"Neither can I," said Jakotsu, fighting the temptation to massage Miroku's head. "But stories don't always end the way you want them to."

_**The end**_


End file.
